vbcbfandomcom-20200214-history
Josiah
|image1=1533761550449.png |caption1= |gender=Male |nicknames= |team=MoUsE |color=Green, Cyan, Yellow, Pink (ears), Gray (ears), Black (limbs) |positive_relationships=Megan London Nickelodeon Mouse Stopwatch Diamond Red Doggie Bone |negative_relationships= |first_appearance=Rolling Or Just A Ball |latest_appearance=VBCB 6 |deaths=2 |kill_count=0 |recommender= }}Josiah (formerly Johnathan) is a contestant in Very Big Computer Battle. He makes his debut in Rolling Or Just A Ball, along with 25 other contestants. He is currently in team MoUsE. Coverage In Rolling Or Just A Ball, he is seen next to Megan with his speaker box. He invites Jayden to take a look at it. After the intro, he is then seen greeting Red Doggie Bone. He is laying down with Megan when he noticed a giant rubber ball asking "What is that thing?" when the ball sucks up Jayden. He is then looking at the clouds and invites Megan to join him, when London appears and joins them. Later in the elimination, he is safe with only 10 votes, even if the TV screen shows him having 100 votes. He is then seen talking to Watering Can until Megan walks up to join them, bringing a TNT unaware on what it does. The TNT then explodes, killing Megan. Mouse Like The Cheese Book pushes a button on his hand, making Josiah bandaged. Megan gets recovered and rips off Josiah's bandages, revealing the color of Megan. In VBCB 1, Doggie Bone rushes over to Josiah to form the team, MoUsE. London then comes and joins. MoUsE is safe in this episode. In the stinger, Stopwatch is seen talking to Josiah, then they look at the stars in the night sky. In VBCB 2, Megan is on top of Josiah saying how good of of friend Josiah is. Stopwatch agrees, then the elimination starts for Logout. After the elimination, the team gets onto the paper plane they're assigned. All of the planes then start flying. Diamond asks to be Josiah's friend. He then accepts but tells Diamond his team is still going to win. He asks Megan if he agrees, then Megan says yes. A's plane fell, making MoUsE safe. In VBCB 3, Josiah and Megan are talking about who is going to be eliminated. Megan says Voda Alexandru is going to be eliminated. The elimination happens and Voda Alexandru gets eliminated, as Megan thought. After the elimination, Josiah loses his arms. He then says he's kidding and makes his arms come back. He then brings Triangle over before Megan takes off his arms. In the challenge, Megan grabs Stopwatch to the top of the swingset and starts it. The swing then swings as Stopwatch's hands go around and around. Josiah then yells "Oh my goodness!" MoUsE then wins the challenge. Josiah stays armless in the next episodes. In VBCB 4, he is seen holding a box of crayons later used in the elimination. In the challenge, he tells Megan that before throwing balls, he should show everyone's favorite screen. His favorite screen is a picture of Nickelodeon Mouse. After the screen scene, he mentions how part of his side of him has turned from brown to yellow, making him look cool. His team is later safe. A ball suddenly hits him so hard he breaks open into half, killing him. He is recovered off-screen next episode. In VBCB 5, Megan is seen asking Josiah on what to do in the day. Josiah gets smacked abruptly with a hammer and dies from the pain. Triangle recovers Josiah prior to Megan's request. Later, Megan warns Josiah about a toy truck about to hit him. It hits him and breaks a piece of him. Once Plus became the new host, the challenge begins. Josiah gets hit in the hammer where his left ear is, damaging it completely. Josiah is seen running next to Gold Megan. After Josiah and his other five teammates cross the flags, MoUsE becomes safe. At the stinger, Megan and Josiah are seen simply sitting on the ground, magically repaired. In VBCB 6, Megan and Josiah are seen sitting on the ground. Suddenly, the infamous hammer smacks him. He questions on who could've done this. Later on, a bomb appears in the ground right next to him. It explodes, breaking another piece of him. He gets flung and lands next to Carlos, reading a transcript of Yakko's World. Josiah leans over to read the transcript. After the elimination, Josiah gets screeched by Plus per request. Once the challenge begins, Stopwatch walks over to Josiah to tell him to avoid getting sprayed by the harmful water. Megan asks when the water starts spraying. The team hears a big rumble, so they quickly take action by running to the exit door. As they get passed the recommended characters, they reach the exit door. Josiah gets banged on his eye by something unknown. This causes Josiah to scream about his eye being hurt. MoUsE becomes safe as A was the first to lose their members. In the stinger, Watering Can is staring at Josiah being poised with his eye broken. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males